


Overtime

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae makes his girlfriend Minseok come before they even get home.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd quick & dirty, just like xiuchen in this fic.

Minseok isn’t wearing any panties and Jongdae knows it. Minseok knows he knows, but he doesn’t make his move until they’re leaving the restaurant after their date. Minseok slides into the car, smiling at him as he holds her door open. But rather than close it, he steps in and puts his hand on her knee, gently turning her toward him. She moves with him, twisting in the seat and swinging her other leg back out of the car, knowing what he wants but not what he’s going to do. Jongdae’s breathing is slow, his eyes dark. She smirks up at him, waiting.

‘Show me.’

Minseok doesn’t say anything, this is what she’d wanted, after all, just bites her lip and lifts the hem of her skirt, slowly revealing her thighs until her freshly waxed mound comes into view. She keeps her eyes on Jongdae’s face, watching as his adam’s apple bobs and his pupils grow wide. He doesn’t say anything, instead pushing at her knees, spreading her legs wider and stepping in even closer between them.

He pats her knees--an unspoken signal for her to keep them there--then slides his strong hands up the warm, smooth skin of her inner thighs.

Jongdae takes a slow deep breath when his thumbs finally reach the slick lips of her cunt, framing her sex with his hands. Minseok shudders, half from the cool air on her most intimate place, half from anticipation. Jongdae licks his lips. ‘You’re so fucking sexy noona,’ he finally says, dragging his eyes up to her face. ‘Is that what you wanted? To be on display for me, in public? Get felt up before we’ve even gotten home?’

Minseok nods, biting off a moan when he slides two fingers through her slick folds.

‘This wet for me already?,’ Jongdae asks, eyes once again fixed on her cunt as he slowly rubs her, teasing her opening but not pressing in.

‘Yes,’ she hisses, hips jerking against his grip. She’d been growing increasingly desperate to touch herself all through dinner, and even though he’s touching her now, she needs something _in_ her, something to make her come. ‘Need you Chenchen. Make me come.’

‘Noona,’ he whispers, and presses his thumb to her clit.

Minseok fucking groans, and Jongdae’s hand on her thigh tightens to an almost-bruising grip as he stares at her with a hunger that would be alarming if she wasn't so turned on. But then he smiles sharply and pushes two fingers into her at once, as far as they’ll go.

Minseok pants as she’s filled, her body clenching down on his thick fingers, trying to pull them deeper. The feeling makes her spine arch and her toes curl in her heels as her hips rock against his hands. It feels so fucking good but she wants more. He fingerfucks her slowly but forcefully, drawing circles over her sensitive clit. Minseok’s eyes are closed but she knows Jongdae’s watching her as she’s forced to sit there and take it in the parking lot where anyone could see them. She couldn’t be quiet if her life depended on it right now, gasping and moaning in time with Jongdae’s movements. It’s the sudden, immobilizing thought of someone coming around, seeing her like this, spread open in front of a man as he fingerfucks her is enough to send her over the edge.

Jongdae fucks her through her orgasm, pressing down on her clit and dragging it out. When it’s over, she’s trembling and slightly sweaty in the passenger seat of the car, staring blearily up at Jongdae’s handsome, smug face. She smiles.

‘Thanks,’ she says, head falling to the side to rest on the seat. 

Jongdae looks her in the eye as he slowly pulls his fingers from her dripping wet pussy and puts them in her mouth, sucking them clean with a rough noise in his throat.

Minseok reaches toward the obvious bulge in his slacks but Jongdae shakes his head.

‘Later,’ he says, bending down to kiss her and immediately sliding his tongue into her mouth. Minseok sighs into it, tasting the tang of her slick in his mouth and sucking it off his tongue. 

‘Later.'

**Author's Note:**

> wow there's a 'ritual public sex' tag why am I not writing that
> 
> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
